


i know why (and so do you)

by LegitFairy



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Ana if you are readng this thank you and i love you, Jaeger Academy, M/M, Prom, Swing Dancing, but they are teachers, i love them. . . . . ..... . ., post k-war, this ship i swear to god, this should have been a maxi fic but i don't know how to write, written by a person who knows nothing about it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitFairy/pseuds/LegitFairy
Summary: "Я похож на человека, который умеет танцевать?" – огрызнулся Цзян Чэн."Ты похож на человека, которого мне очень хочется пригласить", – улыбнулся Лань Сичень и протянул руку.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	i know why (and so do you)

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминается фандомная расшифровка идентификационных номеров от тамблер-пользователя confabulatrix.  
Перевод:  
https://vk.com/@shatterdom-issledovaniya-drifta-i-sovmestimosti?ref=group_block

Будь воля учителей типа Лань Циженя, всё ограничилось бы вручением дипломов, но дети хотели выпускной в стиле ревущих двадцатых («Эти двадцатые для вас, значит, были не достаточно ревущие», – хмыкнул тогда Цзян Чэн) и готовы были, несмотря на экзамены, организовать всё сами. Конечно, в конце вечеринка перейдёт в дискотеку под сомнительную современную музыку, но пока всем было весело танцевать свинг и делать вид, что ста лет между этими детьми и теми, что выпускались в 1920х, не было.

Всю преподавательскую карьеру, смотря на выпускные классы, Ваньинь думал, о чьей смерти услышит первым. Сейчас, прислонившись к стене в актовом зале, директор Академии Егерей мог вздохнуть спокойно: теперь не придется. Это первый выпуск, который со школьной скамьи не идёт сразу на места в шаттердомы, который – может быть – сможет назвать свою работу спокойной.

За полгода, прошедшие с января, мир успел то ли встать с ног на голову, то ли вернуться с головы в нормальное состояние. Предстояло ещё много работы. Он воевал на два фронта: с теми, кто хотел закрыть программу к чёрту, и позволить всем технологиям и инфраструктуре, строившейся годами, простаивать, а людям – потерять работу, и с теми, кто не хотел закрывать программу, но доверять которым остатки боевой мощи человечества было ни в коем случае нельзя. За время войны он не раз думал, что будет, если силу егеря направят не на морских чудовищ, а на людей? Во что эта технология превратит локальные конфликты, войны, мятежи? Допустить этого было нельзя.

Цзян Чэн обвел глазами зал. Хорошо, что было на кого положиться. Не Хуайсан подливал себе что-то из фляжки в безалкогольный коктейль, и, несмотря на ту роль, которую он сыграл в январских событиях, иметь его на своей стороне успокаивало. Если бы он не раскрыл заговор, кто знает, как долго сектанты бы заправляли PPDC, и удалось ли успешно закрыть разлом. Лань Ванцзи и Вей Усянь – золотая парочка того дня – успели куда-то смотаться подальше от толпы, но Цзян Чэн мог поклясться, что видел, как его брат пытается кружить второго пилота Облачных глубин в танце. Они ни в коем случае не пропустили бы выпускной А-Юаня, даже если пришлось прервать медовый месяц, чтобы приехать на Аляску. Потом, надеется Ваньинь, они присоединятся к корпусу.

И конечно, - взгляд его упал на центр комнаты, где танцующие завершили очередную мелодию, – был ещё Лань Сичень.

Он как раз раскланивался с очередной выпускницей, под хихиканье подружек пригласившей его на танец. Как всегда предельно вежливый, немножко красный – то ли освещение, то ли духота и пляска. Красивый, как когда-то на плакатах, где они позировали вдвоем с братом, только там два нефрита Облачных глубин выглядели холодными, а это видение было теплым, почти жарким. «Живым», - мысленно выдохнул Цзян Чэн и с удивлением заметил, что видение движется в его сторону.

– Не танцуешь? – спросил, приблизившись, Сичень. В глазах блестели весёлые искорки – хоть кто-то был доволен происходящим.  
– Я похож на человека, который умеет танцевать? – огрызнулся Цзян Чэн.  
– Ты похож на человека, которого мне очень хочется пригласить, – улыбнулся Лань Сичень и протянул руку.  
Такому Цзян Чэн отказать не мог.  
– Дети смотрят, – попробовал он последнее средство.  
– Дети уже взрослые, – возразили ему. – Сами как-нибудь разберутся, что думать.  
«Мне-то с тобой что думать», – закатил глаза Ваньинь, но принял предложенную руку.

Последние несколько месяцев Лань Сичень стал неотъемлемой частью жизни Цзян Чэна – он взял на себя большую часть работы в Академии, как они и договаривались, но уже вникал в дела корпуса, давал советы. Из бледной тени, которую оставило после себя закрытие Разлома и всё, что произошло в тот день, он всё больше и больше становился собой – тем человеком, которым Цзян Чэн всегда любовался издалека. Вот только теперь он был в эпицентре мягкой улыбки, теплых, мимолетных касаний, и сейчас Сичень вёл его за руку в середину зала.

Мозг коротило, как панель управления при перегрузке. Боковым зрением можно было заметить переглядывающихся выпускников, да и педсостав не прятал удивленных лиц. Цзян Чэн мысленно поблагодарил богов, что Вей Усяня нет в зале, вот от кого потом точно житья бы не было. Хотя, наверное, и так узнает.

А потом Сичень положил ладонь ему на спину, и все мысли вышибло из головы.  
– Ты позволишь?  
– Ты пригласил – тебе и вести, – ответил Цзян Чэн, положив одну руку на плечо. Хотелось переплести пальцы второй руки, прижаться сильнее, но к танцу эти действия не имели никакого отношения.  
Сичень улыбнулся, заиграла музыка, и пары двинулись. Движения приходили из памяти легко, тело откликалось на руки ведущего будто само. Цзян Чэн даже подумал – а не совместимы ли они, чем чёрт не шутит. Индекс ХШП у Цзян Чэна был хуже некуда, но у Сиченя, если ему не изменяет память, индекс был высокий, и если паттерны были в диапазоне пунктов пяти, можно было попробовать… Это было не важно, в егеря им теперь не лезть, и всё-таки подмывало знать. По крайней мере, физическую совместимость всегда можно было проверить, позвав как-нибудь потренироваться вместе.

– И кто говорил, что не умеет танцевать? – прервал этот ход мыслей Сичень.  
– Разве я говорил, что не умею? – парировал Цзян Чэн.  
У всех были свои способы справляться с дрифтовым похмельем, когда начинаешь думать чужие мысли и пытаться шевелить чужой рукой. Пилоты Пристани Лотоса танцевали. Танцы заземляли, очерчивали границу твоего тела и начало чужого, высвобождали энергию. Они перепробовали кучу стилей, с музыкой проводили, наверное, столько же времени, сколько тренировались – и именно поэтому с момента отстранения от пилотирования Цзян Чэн почти не танцевал. Знал ли Сичень об этом всем? Позвал ли именно потому, что знал? Выяснять не хотелось.

Рядом с ним вообще не хотелось выяснять мотивы, упоминать прошлое – хотелось вместе строить планы, думать о будущем. О том, как подогнать учебный план академии в мирное русло, что делать с остатками егерей в заливе Забвения, куда деть остатки образцов Кайдзю, сколько получится переоборудовать шаттердомов, и иногда думать, а куда отправиться в (совершенно случайно планируемый совместно) отпуск?

– Ладно я, – пытается отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей Цзян Чэн, – но ты-то откуда? Есть что-то, чего ты не умеешь?  
– Я очень плохо ругаюсь, – подыгрывает Сичень. – Совсем без фантазии.  
– Так что, мне тебя научить?  
– Не знаю, будет ли у господина директора Академии время на частные уроки…  
– Для тебя, – Цзян Чэн не следит, что произносит, – у меня время всегда найдется.  
И спотыкается об свои же ноги и свои слова.  
– Ну вот, перехвалил заранее, – пытается он отвести внимание от своей реплики.  
– Невозможно перехвалить, – отвечает его партнер, лавируя между парами в кругу. – По крайней мере, я так действую с учениками.  
– То-то тебя вся академия любит, – усмехается Цзян Чэн.  
– Вся ли? – вздыхает Сичень, как будто ему важен кто-то один, конкретный человек.  
– Ты еще сомневаешься. Сколько валентинок ты в этом году получил от младших курсов? А ты тогда еще и недели не проработал.  
Сичень улыбается воспоминанию. Цзян Чэн готов благодарить небеса каждый раз, когда он так делает, потому что полгода назад в небольшой квартире в Гонконге казалось, что больше он никогда этого не увидит. Полные печали глаза, движения, которые требуют слишком много сил – Цзян Чэн не знал, что ожидал увидеть, но не это, совсем не это.

_– Да и кто я теперь? Бесполезность. Пилот егеря в мире, где больше не будет егерей?_  
_– Я тебе скажу кто. Ты человек, у которого всё еще есть жизнь, и тебе решать, сделать ли с ней что-нибудь полезное, или до конца дней просидеть взаперти._  
_– Как я могу? Из-за моей слепоты, из-за того что я ошибался в человеке, судьба мира чуть не пошла под откос. Если бы я заметил раньше…_  
_– Если бы да кабы, – отчеканивает Цзян Чэн. – Если бы учёные, причастные к созданию егерей, останавливались после каждой ошибки, стоившей людям жизни, мы бы до сих пор воевали с кайдзю танками и истребителями. Если бы вообще столько продержались._

Важен был каждый человек, на которого можно было положиться, но он был готов к отказу. И как же безмерно обрадовался, когда Сичень позвонил по оставленному номеру и согласился помочь с академией. Они пока ничего не могли предложить этим детям – последний выпуск уходил в свободное плавание. Будущее для детей было так же туманно, как будущее программы, и только такое же туманное будущее мог предложить ему Цзян Чэн. Никаких перспектив, только перепады настроения, резкие слова и много, много работы.

Музыка заканчивается финальным всплеском, пары останавливаются, и они тоже прекращают движение, и на минуту в мире всё ещё никого нет, кроме них двоих. Сичень открывает рот, будто готовясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого припадает губами к костяшкам правой руки партнера.  
– Ты что творишь, – шипит на него Цзян Чэн, забирая руку.  
– Если ты хотел меня поцеловать, – говорит он, не успевая одуматься, глядя прямо в смятенные глаза Лань Сиченя, – для этого есть лицо.

Сичень выдыхает и расплывется в самой яркой улыбке, которой, наверное, можно осветить их небольшой городок. Цзян Чэн тянется ему навстречу, и они целуются. Вот так просто, на глазах у всех. Слышится свист и аплодисменты, и хочется показать аудитории средний палец, но, во-первых, дети, во-вторых, обе руки заняты плечами Сиченя. Он мог бы поклясться, что различает крик А-Линя среди всех, почти может представить, как Не Хуайсан поднимает в их сторону бокал с бывшим безалкогольным мохито.  
Потом будет время говорить, думать. Сейчас можно просто – как будто не было войны, смертей, боев в море и кабинетах – быть счастливым.

**Author's Note:**

> Написать любому моему новому фандому рубеж!ау - моя святая обязанность. Это (почти что) часть недобитого инктября по теме Swing. Все остальное, пока не отбеченное, лежит в твиттере, там есть ещё много сичэнов  
https://twitter.com/LegitFairy/status/1178929758995914752


End file.
